Life sucks
by EverRose17
Summary: Life for Claire Danvers is perfect, she thought when she walked to Myrnins lab. She hadn't anticipated what would her happen to her there. She became a vampire. What will Michael and Eve think? Or more importantly, what will Shane make of this new Claire?
1. Chapter 1

**Life sucks**

Claire's POV

I was woken up by the shrill of the phone screaming in my ears. I picked it up from my nightstand table and it said _Myrnin _was calling. I groaned and put it to my damaged ears.

"What do you want Myrnin? It's 3 in the morning." I said harshly, I was pissed because he woke me up for possibly telling me that Bob the spider is really a girl, I wonder when he is going to figure that out."

"Well hello to you too, dear Claire. Well I need you to come to the lab immediately!" He practically shouted down the phone, making me hate him even more.

"Why?" I was confused as to why he was being so demanding. He isn't usually like this when he is sane and still has his manic moments even though the diseased cured him. The disease that Bishop plagued the vampires with which made then go crazy and monstrous. We found the cure and the vampires of Morganville were almost healthy, well healthy as a vampire can be.

"No time for explanations little Claire. Come to the lab this instant or I will eat you." He growled and the phone went dead.

I was anxious about going to the lab, I wasn't sure what to expect because I knew by now that he was in a crazy state and he would gladly carry out that threat.

I threw all my worries aside and got out of bed reluctantly and got dressed into a black strappy top and dark blue faded skinny jeans. I put on my black converse and crept downstairs, afraid to wake anyone up and think there was a vampire in the house. That's not a strange thing when you live in Morganville.

I grabbed Eve's car keys and walked out the door. I didn't want to walk because everyone that if you were outside at night, you were basically a walking blood bank. I drove quickly to Grandma Day's house, even though I wasn't walking outside didn't mean that I was still safe.

I got out of Eve's car and ran to the alley in which Myrnins lab is based. I walked into the lab but no one was there.

"Myrnin?" I called out to him starting to get wary and I had a right to if he was as crazy as he sounded on the phone.

I heard rustling coming from the left of me and quickly turned in that direction to find Myrnin looking through his fridge where his blood packets were. It was empty. He looked at me and stared in surprise as if he had no idea that I was coming.

"Ah Claire. What are you doing at this time in the morning? I was not expecting you for another 8 hours little one." He had a hungry look in his eyes that he was trying to control but the thirst was overpowering him.

"Mrynin, you called me, remember?" I felt even more uneasy when his eyes started to turn red and lingered on my neck as if he was imagining devouring it.

"Claire, you must leave and get Amelie to bring more blood. I'm very hungry." He looked desperate, he didn't want to hurt me but I knew that I had to leave or I would be his snack.

I ran to the door of the lab and was about to leave but I felt a hand gripping my arm tightly which turned me around to face a very hungry and scary looking Myrnin.

"Too late no Claire, you weren't fast enough. Now I get to eat you" Those were the final words that I heard until I saw his fangs descend and felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my neck. It felt like my life was being sucked out of me and technically it was. I tried to hold on but the blood loss was making me lose consciousness. I didn't want to die. Not now, not yet. I couldn't leave Eve and Michael or my parents. I couldn't leave Shane. I didn't even say goodbye. He's probably going to get in trouble again if I'm not there to hold him back from doing anything dangerous.

Their faces were the last things I saw until I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever! A lot's been going on, start of the week was amazing but now, well now its pretty terrible. But oh well, here's the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the morganville vampires series, that belongs to Rachel Caine.**

**Chapter 2**

**Claire's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Myrnin's worried face hovering over mine. That's when I felt something in my neck. I lifted my hand there and felt two punctured holes. I looked myself over and saw that I was covered in blood, my blood. That's when I knew. I knew I couldnt survive this much blood loss if I were human. I was a vampire. I started screaming at this realisation and remembered that Myrnin was still here, staring at me. He did this to me. Someone I considered a friend damned me for eternity. My emotions were going wild and I grew extremely pissed, so I punched him. He staggered back in shock as my fist made contact with his nose. It felt good when I saw that he was in pain and bleeding. He stared at me for a while and it looked as if he was going to kill me right there. My anger disappeared soon enough and was replaced with a darkening fear brewing up inside me. I hesitantly took a few steps back preparing to run at any second if he came too close. He started to close the distance between us and my fear escalated onto a new level. I knew that I looked absolutely terrified and I was, he noticed this and the vicious animal look on his face faded quickly and was replaced with a horrified expression. I instantly relaxed but still felt the need to be on my guard.

"Claire?" He stepped forward and I stepped back still afraid of him. He looked upset by my actions and I immediately felt guilty but then I remembered why I was angry.

"Claire, I am sorry, I couldn't…couldn't let you die. I couldn't control it and you were there, you were right there, all for me to take. And you smelt delicious." He licked his lips, probably remembering how my blood tasted in his mouth. That just made me even more disgusted with him.

"You...you...why? Why couldnt you let me die? Afterall I mean nothing to you, i'm just your assisstant, nothing more, right? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?" I was whispering at first but increased the volume until I was at the point of shouting. It didn't make me feel any better, it just gave me a thunderous headache. Can vampires even get headaches?

"Little Claire, you are much too valuable to this town, if you were dead, this town would be facing a lot of problems." He seemed quite confused as to why I would ask such a question. Well that told me everything I needed to know. He didn't care. He didn't care about me at all. If I didn't have my brains, he would't care if I died. In fact, he would probably already have killed me long before now.

"Myrnin, I will never forgive you for this." I said in a stern voice. I sounded so cold that anyone could easily mistake me for Amelie **(A/N How do you pronounce Amelie?)**.

At that moment, there was a tiny creak of a door. Mrynin turned his head to figure out what it was but he snapped his attention back to me. I was about to ask what it was but he grabbed me and oppened a portal.

"Go! Go now before Amelie see's you! I will explain to her the events that have occured but you must go now now Claire!" He pushed me towards the portal and I reluctantly went through and found myslef in the Glass House. I was starting to feel hungry so I went into the kitchen and oppened the fridge. My eyes scanned over the food available until my attention was diverted to the bottles of blood. I hestitantly took one and started to drink, it felt too good to stop. After a few minutes, the bottle was empty and my mouth was covered in blood. That's when I remembered that I was a vampire. I realised too late however when I heard footsteps in the room. I turned my head to the direction they were coming from until I saw the figure. Michael.

His eyes landed on me and to say he was shocked would be an understatment. His eyes assessed me and he looked simply horrified by what I have become. I'm guessing he knew what I was.

"Claire? But..what? Wh..why? How?" He seemed so confused it was actually quite adorable. I had no idea how I was going to explain myself out of this one.

"Well Michael, I went to the lab this morning and Myrnin was there and he...he bit me." I said in a timid voice. I was really afraid about what he would do. He'd probably go and try to kill Mrynin, as much as I'd love to let him, Michael would only get himself killed in the process.

"Wait! He bit you? That bastard!" He looked so angry that I thought for a moment he could kill Myrnin, a 900 year old vampire.

"Michael calm down please. Anyway that's kind of how I turned into a vampire."

"Im going to kill that physcho for doing this. He had no right. No fucking right to do this!" I felt quite touched that he would do that just for me but that moment was gone when I heard a voice that shocked me to the core.

"Kill who?"

Shane.

**A/N I'll try to update more often but if not then I'll make the next chapter longer to make up for it. I wont update until I get at least 7 reviews so if you want me to update sooner, then leave a review. Peace out xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Claire's POV

As I stared deeply into the brown orbs of the man I love, I saw a mixture of emotion cross his face. Pain, horror confusion, shock but the worse one was disgust. He hated me now because of what I had become. Why did he have to find out from me having blood covering my face? Why did I have to be like this? The worse thing was, was that he just glared at me and said the words I had been dreading.

"Well I guess that we're over now, sorry but I dont really want a bloodsucking leech as my girlfriend, even Monica Morrell would be better than you."He said in such a dark and cold tone as if he was detatched from the rest of the world. I knew this was coming, but I couldnt help but feel the rush of a thousand heartbreaks. He didn't want me anymore, who would? When I was like this? I am a monster now and I have to deal with the pain in my own way. I started to feel angry though, he hates me that much he would go for Monica Morrell? I couldnt handle this.

"You'd rather be with the girl who killed your own sister over me? I didn't choose this, Shane. I didn't choose to become like this, I knew you'd be upset but not like this. I thought you loved me." I got more quiet every word I spoke to the point of whispering. I felt the sting of the tears shed from my eyes and stream down my face. The pain and hurt I was feeling was unbearable, I didn't know how much I could take until I broke down.

"Don't bring Alyssa into this! This has nothing to do with her so leave her the hell out of it! Whether you chose it or not it doesn't make any difference, you're still a parasite and you mean nothing to me. I don't love you anymore, my love has faded. You're dead to me."He said and with that he turned and headed towards the door. That was until Michael slammed him against the wall at lightning speed. He looked simply terrifying and I just wanted to run away and hide from him.

"How dare you talk to her like! Vampire or not Shane, you need to get over your prejudice against vampires because your girlfriend is one now and there's nothing you can do about it. So treat her with some respect if that's not too much of a challenging task for you or I swear to God, Shane. I. Will. Kill. You."He said in a fierce, menacing voice that didn't belong to the sweet and loving brother like figure he was to me. He had momentarily become the monster that is expected of all vampires. Even me now.

"Well she's not my girlfriend anymore so I don't have to worry about that Mikey, oh and do me a favour and get the hell off me." He said in an equally terrifying tone but it didn't scare me so much, however I was afraid to see the love of my life going against a vampire that could kill him at any moment. I knew Michael wouldn't normally do that, but in these circumstances and with him being so angry, I wouldn't be too surprised. Michael threw Shane to the floor and bared his neck so he was inches away from biting him.

"Michael, get off him, please!" I was screaming at Michael to get off Shane, I knew he would regret it later and would probably never forgive himself for killing his bestfriend. For the first time, I saw Shane truely afraid, he is never like this, I wanted to help him so bad. I hated that we were in this mess just because of me. Michael was about to become his worse enemy and Shane was about to die. I knew I had to do something, Shane wasn't strong enough to fight against a vampire and I don't think he would fight his bestfriend.

I shoved Michael off with quite a lot of effort, he was strong even for a young vampire. I watched as his eyes faded from a burning red to the deep blue that you could easily get lost in. He seemed to become aware of what he was about to do and shot a look of apology at Shane, at which was returned by a glare.

"Fuck you Michael, you're a leech too, of course you would team with that thing and go against me." He walked out of the room and to his room, slamming the door doing so. Once I heard the noise, I fell to the floor and cried from all the pain this was causing me. It hurt so much when he reffered to me as 'that thing', he really didn't want me anymore. He hated me so much that he no longer though of me as a person. All of those wishes and fantasies of me and Shane's future, us getting married, starting our own family, maybe even leaving Morganville had completely vanished from my mind as I kept replaying the painful things he said. It was like emotional torture. I hated myself from that point on.

Michael sat on the floor next to me and pulled me into a comforting hug but it didn't make me feel any better from the devestation I was feeling. I cried into his shoulder for what felt like hours but still the tears did not stop from flowing. I didn't know if I could carry on feeling like this, how long would it be until things were normal again? Would things ever be normal again? I think not, too much has changed now. I didn't know then that things would get a whole lot worse. For everyone.

**Sooo, really sorry that its quite bad but I planned to get this done before next week so anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank all the people that have reviewed and I'm not going to update until I get 15 reviews, I think that's fair. So, adios ;) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but things at school are starting to get really busy due to the fact that I have coursework and exam prepartions for June :( so not looking forward to that. But I will try and work on this story whenever I can but I can't do it in lessons now which is probably going to have a big effect on the updates but I will not give up on this story. And OMG Taylor Swift concert in Birmingham in 4 days! woooo! Sorry, very excited for that :) :) ****Anways enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 4

Claire's POV

When I awoke I found myself in my bed, Michael must have carried me up here, I thought. I got up and started my daily routine but i was extremely shocked when I was about to freshen up and looked in the mirror. That's when I remembered the events that took place last night. All of it was coming back to me, the pain, the anger, the sadness. I only hoped that Shane had taken time alone to cool off and would be better today but I didn't think that was a possibility. I got dressed and was ready to go to college, but then I remembered that I couldn't. I couldn't go out in the sunlight anymore. I could no longer go to College, what would I do now? I needed to talk to Amelie, but would she be mad? Mad at Myrnin, or mad at me, or both? I wondered if Michael was here, Shane and Eve were probably at work. Eve! She dosen't know. What would she think? Has Michael even told her? I really needed something to do to take my mind off things. I refuse to think about Shane. I won't. Like he said, we're over now and there's nothing I can do about it. Thinking that caused tears to form but they did not spill, I'm not going to cry over some guy, even if he is the love of my life. I have to move on, just not yet. I'm not ready especially when I'm still madly in love with someone who despises me.

My thoughts were interupted by the loud bang of the door, I wonder who that could be? Well it's not Michael, he can't go out in the day either so that means it's Shane or Eve. The heavy footsteps that were quickly approaching me told me everything I needed to know. Eve. Time to explain myself once again. I took a deep breath as she stood before me in all her Gothic glory and examined me, relaisation came across her face and she was completely shocked.

"Eve, I can explain" I only hoped that she would let me explain and that she could accept it but after Shane's reaction I wouldnt count on it. I really didn't want her to hate me over this, I couldn't let myself think that, our friendship was too strong for her to dislike me, it had to be.

"You had better explain! What the hell happened?"Well at least she is going to let me explain so that has to be a good sign.

"Okay well I went to Myrnin's lab because he called me telling me to be there as soon as possible and it was evident that he didn't drink any blood for some time. So he bit me but apparently I'm too important for this town to die so he changed me and yesterday Shane...Shane saw me and he...he said some things and he broke up with me."At that I burst into tears and Eve came to my side and pulled me into a hug, trying to comfort me.

"Claire honey, its going to be okay. Shane didn't deserve you anyway, he's a prick and I'm going to beat his ass when I next see him." I laughed a little at that but I could tell that Eve was really angry with him so I wouldn't be surprised if she did beat him.

"Eve, please don't, I don't want Shane hurt, I still love him and the hardest part is knowing that he dosen't return my love." I cried even harder while Eve comforted me. How I wish it were Shane's arms wrapped around me. I didn't know if I could even be in the same room as him without feeling the emotional pain I am feeling now. I hate this! I hate being a vampire..oh great now I'm thirsty...and Eve is so close. Before I knew it I was leaning into her neck as my fangs slowly descended. They were pressed into her neck now and I bit down hard, my fangs piercing her skin. I sucked on the warm tantalizing blood oozing from her flesh while she screamed. What the hell am I doing? She's my friend and I'm slowly killing her but I cant bring myself to stop. It tastes so good.

I push Eve away but with too much force as she is thrown against the kitchen counter. She shows no signs of movement while blood is still flowing down her neck. I want so much just to taste it again but she really needed help and I was the only one there to save her. I ran to her but I had no idea what to do and I was still trying to fight off my bloodlust. I only drank 30% percent of her blood so she is most likely to be okay. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Michael. He is going to hate me so much but I know I deserve it and Eve needs help. After a few moments of ringing he finally answered.

"Hello"

"Michael! I need you here at the house quick!" I was afraid of what his reaction would be to what I have done, he would never forgive me for almost killing his girlfriend and my bestfriend.

"Why? What's going on Claire? Are you okay?" He sounded quite panicky but he hasn't heard the half of it yet.

"You really shouldn't worry about me right now. It's Eve. I bit her." There. It's out, now I've just ruined our friendship forever. I think I'm pretty good at ruining things especially in the past the few days.

"WHAT! IS SHE OKAY? IF SHE'S NOT OKAY CLAIRE, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!." He sounded so menacing that I was really scared. I was right, he is never going to forgive me for this.

"I don't know, Michael. She's unconscious and I don't know what to do. Please just come here quick." I was so scared for Eve, she still hasn't moved and I'm the one that caused this. I am now a monster.

"I'm coming right over, you just get a cloth or something and press it to her wound until I get there." He seemed to be more calm, probably for Eve's sake but I knew that he was still pissed at me.

I realised that he hung up on me so I found a cloth and held it on her bloody wound on her neck. I saw two holes there and I was disgusted with myself because I did that. I hurt someone. I hurt my best friend. I only hoped that Michael would come here soon so he could help Eve, I just wanted her to give me a sign to show that she was okay.

A few minutes later the door banged shut. Michael was here. He ran to the kitchen ina speed that was anything but human. He had the most worried and frightened expression I have ever seen on him. I have never seen him look so scared...and I'm the one that caused it. He bent down and took Eve in his arms gently and walked away but as soon as he walked out,he turned back to me.

"I want you out of this house in two days and I want you to stay the hell away from us." Once that was said he walked out the room and I broke down crying. I hated myself so much, I caused so much mess and I could never fix it. I felt completely alone and rejected, being human was so much more better. It is best that I do leave so I can't put anyone else in danger. But why stop at leaving this house. Why not just leave this world? Why not just end this life?

* * *

**AN/ I know this chapter is quite bad but I needed to update quick before I forget but I made it a bit longer which will hopefully make up for it. I won't update until I get 21 reviews so you know what to do if you want me to update. Anywaysss peace out :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg does anyone watch wrestling? I've only just got into it but it's freaking AMAZING! Yes I'm a girl that likes wrestling, but it is awesome! :) GO SIN CARA! He is the best wrestler ever, he's like a super flyer on steroids xD **

**Yeahhh I'm jut gonna stop talking about wrestling, that could go on for a while :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block and I was just plain lazy but it's all good now. I might update as much because I have exams to prepare for in May and June and I'm pretty scared because I've only had one and now I have 8!**

**So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Claire's POV

I was lying against the counter staring at the door hoping that he would come back and just give me a hug and tell me that everything would be okay. I knew that was never going to happen. Nothing is going to be okay anymore. Too much has changed and nothing will ever be the same again.

I was crying so much that I didn't hear the door open and Shane come into the kitchen. He dropped his keys on the table and I slowly turned to face him knowing that I looked like a complete mess. I wanted nothing more than for him to comfort me. I wanted him to protect me and make me feel loved. But instead he just gave a cold look and walked away. I wasn't going to let him to do that. We had to talk and so I stood up and followed him out.

"Shane, please we have to talk about this." All of the crying had made my voice sound croaky and groggy. I hated feeling like this, weak and defenceless from all of the pain that I have had recently. But I deserved it, I knew that.

Shane stopped and slowly turned around to face me, his expression hard and cold and that's what sacred me. "No Claire, we don't. You're a bloodsucker and we are finished. That's all there is to it." He said in an emotionless tone that sounded nothing like him. I winced at the glare he was giving me like I meant nothing to him at all. I probably didn't mean anything to him but I only wished that I did.

"No, we can work this out, you and me forever. That's what you said, Shane." It sounded as if I was begging, well I kind of was but I didn't want him to know that.

"I know that's what I said, but that was before you turned into the thing that I despise the most. I never want to see you again." Well then that's two people that want me out of this house and I doubt that Eve would want me to stay when she came out of the condition she was in. I felt completely and utterly rejected by everyone I love. I shouldn't be so surprised though, what normal person in their right mind would accept a bloodsucker as Shane said I was?

"Just because I am now a vampire doesn't mean I'm a different person" It was like he was treating me as if I was a whole different person. I'm not a different person. I am the same Claire as I was before…that is if she was a monster. I couldn't take this anymore, I couldn't stand here when I was falling apart.

I ran to my room and just stood there when my eyes landed on my silver cross necklace. The one that Shane gave me. That only made me feel worse if that were even possible. I grabbed the necklace, ignoring the burning I felt and went back downstairs. I saw Shane sitting on the couch playing video games but it looked as if he wasn't as into it as he usually is. I stood in front of the tv, blocking his view and threw the necklace at him. I thought I would feel better by doing this, but it only made me feel empty.

Shane caught the necklace, looked at it and looked at me. He was staring into my eyes intensly, searching for something. He looked at my burnt hands and a look of pain and worry crossed his face until he pulled himself together and returned to having a blank expression. A spark of hope fluttered inside me, maybe he did still care about me. But that hope died down immediately when Shane got up from the couch and held the necklace to my face. I screamed at the pain I was suddenly feeling. My hand reached up to my face, trying to cover it from the necklace but Shane had a fierce look o=n his face and showed no signs of taking the necklace away. It hurt so much and not just the birning, but because the only man I loved was doing this to me. Just last week we were a happy couple and now he was torturing me. This isn't how I thought we would end. I knew it would be bad but this was horrific.

The pain was too much, the hurt I was feeing was suddenly replaced by anger. I lost control and tore the necklace from Shane using my new strength. I grabbed Shane by the shoulders forcefully even though he was a lot taller than me and backed him up against the wall. I started to snarl and growl, letting my inner demons take control of me. I had no idea what I was even doing anymore. Shane's expression turned form angry and fierce to horrified and scared. I bent his head to the side, baring his neck. I softly stroked his neck as my mouth came closer and closer. I oppened me mouth as my fangs descended and pressed them against his neck.

Just as I was about to go for the bite, my sanity returned and I pushed myslef away from Shane, staring in horror at what I was about to do. I couldn't believe that I was about to kill the person I care about the most. I looked at Shane and he looked back at me with disgust.

"Listen to these three words Claire, because these are the last words I'm ever going to say to you. I. Hate. You." Every word he said felt like a stab to my heart. I couldn't help but think he was going to say he loved me. I guess not. It's strange to think how three words can make you feel ecstatically happy or just completely heartbroken. I didn't relise that Shane had left until I heard the front door shut.

I stood there for several minutes with tears streaming heavily down my face. If I did move out now then what would I do? My life was here, in this house with Shane, Eve and Michael. But if I didn't leave now I'd most likely kill one of them soon. My performance just proved that. If I left then I would have nothing to live for but I had no choice. With that last thought, I made my decision. I walked upstairs and along the hallway noticing that Michael and Eve were in her room. Michael saw me and gave me death glare, I ran vampire speed to my room and slammed the door. I looked into my drawers and found what I was looking for. I picked up the stake and held it in place, right above my heart. I looked at the picture on my nightstand of me, Michael, Eve and Shane. Shane had his arms around me, I missed that. I missed him. We looked so happy, which is why I had to do this. I was hurting them so much, this had to stop. I held the stake higher and plunged it into my heart. The pain was unbearable, I felt like my whole body was on fire. I wanted to scream so badly but if I did would anyone even come? Would anyone want to help me? I doubt that but I couldn't help but have just a little bit of hope. I could no longer suffer in silence, my mouth opened on its own accord and I let out a piercing scream. In one split second the door opened but I couldn't see who was here as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

**...I don't even know what's happening in this story now. It seems like it's getting worse by each chapter and the characters are now soooo OOC it's unreal. Okay I will continue this but I may stop randomly because I'm starting to not like this story now so I need ideas on how to make this story more happy and positive, because I've just been writing some really depressing stuff and that makes me depressed :(**

**So any ideas on who could come to save Claire? I really need some because even I don't know who it is :L I was going to make Shane and Claire get back together but I just don't see that happening anymore. I'm literally making this up as I go along now so I really need ideas on how to carry on with this. I won't update until I get...lets say 28 reviews?**

**Soooo peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I might just update every two weeks for a while, just until exams are over. I haven't done ANY revision yet and they start in a couple of weeks :L Plus I don't know what direction this story is going in.**

**I think I'm gonna do a song for each chapter, I think they're good to listen to while reading.**

**Song: Within Temptation-Stairway to the skies**

Shane's POV

I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I needed to get out of there quickly. I couldn't believe I had done that to Claire. I had tortured my Claire. I never thought that I could ever hurt her, but I did and that is unforgivable. The one girl that I have ever loved and I hurt her so much in too many ways, both emotionally and physically now. It caused me so much pain just to see her that hurt and knowing that I had caused. I still love her, I know I do, but I can't just forget what she has become. She has become the very thing that I hate the most, I just need some time to process the changes that have recently happened. All of them bad. All of them involving my Claire.

I pressed my hand against my bruised arm, feeling the pain this was causing. Claire was so strong now. I mean really strong, that was one powerful blow she gave me. She would be tough to fight, she could defend herself now. She didn't need me anymore. My whole body slumped with that realisation. Just the thought of having to live my life without Claire hurt me. She is my life. I know that I can get over her being a vampire. I love her too much to let her go. But will she forgive me? After everything I have done to her in the past two days? Considering all the pain I caused her, I couldn't blame her if she ever forgave me again. I had to give it a shot though, and even if she says she won't take me back, I'll fight for her. I'll fight for her for the rest of my life,

I was about to turn back to go home when my phone rang. It was Michael. I answered it, slightly annoyed that he was interrupting my thoughts about Claire. Now I'm starting to sound like a weird stalker guy.

"What's up Michael?" He never usually calls me so this all seems a bit odd. Maybe Claire told Michael that I ran out without a word and he got worried.

"Shane, you've got to get back here quick!" He said frantically. This worried me. He was usually calm about things that seemed serious so this must have been really serious if he was like this.

"What is it?" I asked. There were so many bad things that I was thinking right now. I only hope it wasn't that bad.

And then he said the words I dreaded the most. "It's Claire." The second I heard that, I ran towards the house, thinking about all the things that could have happened. I just hope that she hadn't attacked anyone else. I wouldn't know what to do if she had. I was disgusted with myself for even thinking that Claire would do something like that. I drove her over the edge, she had every right to attack me, and she was only acting out on self defence.

I eventually got the front door and went into the house. I ran up the stairs with speed I didn't know I had. I heard the sounds of Eve's sobbing coming from Claire's room. I continued running down the hall towards her room and opened the door. I felt my heart sink at the sight before me. Claire was lying motionlessly on the floor surrounded by blood with a stake in her heart. I joined Michael and Eve kneeling beside her. My knees gave out as I stared at the girl I love, dead.

None of us moved what felt like hours until Michael snapped out of whatever trance we were all in. He gripped the stake with two hands and forcefully pulled it out. I winced at the jerking movement that Claire made when it was pulled out. We all knew that it wouldn't work. That Claire was dead. But Michael refused to accept this however and bit into his wrist and held it towards Claire's mouth, hopping that the blood would go down her throat.

"Come on Claire, drink it, please." He was begging her but he knew it would be for nothing. He kept on shouting at her while Eve was crying uncontrollably. I was trying to be strong, for them but I couldn't help but cry myself. Claire was dead, there was nothing worse than that at this moment. The only time i had ever felt like this had been when mom and Alyssa had died. Even thinking about them brought back the memories but every time it did, Claire was there. Just her very presence had made me feel better. Now she wasn't. I suddenly grew angry at myself, I was supposed to protect her, even from herself. Now look at the crappy job I did of that. She killed herself most likely because of me and I wasn't there to save her. I wasn't there for mom. I wasn't there for Alyssa. And I wasn't there for Claire. I had no right to even mourn her, I got up and frantically punched a wall over and over again.

Only did I stop when I heard silence. Eve was no longer crying and Michael was no longer shouting. I slowly turned around and saw her. Claire was sucking on Michael's wrist as if her life depended on it, ironically it was. She was alive, never have I been so glad in my life. She finally opened her eyes, her blood red eyes. She gazed around the room and stopped when she saw me, she stared at me for several seconds. She removed herself from Michael and was suddenly right in front of me. I was scared at the condition she was in but I trusted her. She looked at my neck and licked her lips. Her head started to move towards my neck until her lips were inches away. The funny thing is, is that I wanted her to bite me. I knew that after an injury such as that, she couldn't recover just from vampire blood, she needed human blood too. I would gladly let her drink from me if it meant that she would survive. I felt her lips at the base of my neck and prepared myself for the pain. However, it didn't come, she only kissed my neck and then she was at the other side of the room.

She looked as if she were in pain, she saw my hands which I just realised were bleeding from all the damage I had done to the wall. It must take a lot of restraint for her to be so close to the blood and yet stay away from it.

"Go!" She shouted at me and Eve. She couldn't handle us being here, she needed blood but she didn't want to hurt us. She was still the Claire I knew, my Claire.

"Leave, please! I can't take it!" She screamed at us, we both wanted to stay and see if she would be okay but we had no choice. Eve left the room wordlessly and I followed shortly after her. But before I left I had one thing to say.

"I'm sorry Claire, for everything I did to you." I left the room without another word.

**So what did you think? This is probably one of the rare occasions when there isn't a Claire POV. Tell me what characters POV you want in a review and I'll see if I can do it. I can't promise you that Claire and Shane are going to end up together because my mind changes A LOT. But Claire is going to end up with someone and so is Shane. I have quite a few ideas about what to do with story and I'm going to try and write at least 20 chapters around this length, I can't write anymore than this or I'll start writing random stuff that isn't related to anything at all. I won't update until I get 46 reviews. Anyways peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So I know that I haven't updated in a while, Im sorry but this is just a one off update, Im sorry its short but its all I can produce for a while at least. My exams finish in mid June so I might start updating then again. Turns out I can no longer write this in my business studies lesson which is when I did it most, I did literally nothing in that lesson so now I really am screwed for this exam which is in just one week, Im freaking out big time xD I'm a bit disappointed with the reviews compared to the last chapter, so please give me more reviews for this chapter, it would make my day :) So now I'll stop talking and let you read the next chapter.**

**Hmmm...I dont know what song goes with this chapter so I'll just say my favourite one at the moment.**

**Nightwish-bye bye beautiful**

* * *

Claire's POV

Blood. All I could think about right now was blood. I wanted it. I needed it. But it wasn't just anyone's blood, it was Shane's. As soon as I saw the blood pouring from his skin, I felt an instant draw to it. Something I have ever felt before, and I didn't like it. Not one bit. My predatorial instinct was to attack him, to suck the life out of him. I could never do that, but the way things have been recently, I wouldn't be so surprised if that did happen. I swore I would not harm my friends if I turned into a vampire. But I guess that plan has failed. I hurt both Eve and Shane, My best friend and my boyfriend. How could I do something like that to the people I care about the most?

I just stood there frozen while Michael was staring at me with an expression showing both concern and worry. I didn't understand how he had so much self control and I had absolutely none.

"How can you even look at me right now, after what I did?" My voice was barely a whisper but I was sure he heard me because of the whole vampire super hearing thing. I didn't understand how he could stay in the same room as the person who attacked his girlfriend. I felt as I betrayed him, both of them. But above all I betrayed Shane. I promised him that I would never turn into someone like this. He will never forgive me.

"Claire, you didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your fau-"

"No! Don't say that it wasn't my fault, we both know that it was. I could've stopped, you didn't hurt any of us when you turned into a vampire. This is no different, but I'm the weak one. I'm the one that can't control myself. So do not say that it wasn't my fault!" I cut him off, screaming every word at him as anger flared up inside me. Tears were now forming at the corner of my eyes, but I refused to let them go. He just didn't get it. He didn't understand the guilt I was feeling about everything I did.

"You are not weak! You are the strongest, most caring, passionate, understanding person that I have ever known. So do not try to convince yourself otherwise. You will have more self control in time, you just have to be patient. I know it's hard, really I do but you have people who love you and care about you to support you with all of this." He spoke with so much emotion I felt drawn to him. I didn't understand him. I almost killed his girlfriend and he's still trying to help me. There's just one thing in his little speech that I didn't understand.

"Who would be stupid enough to love me? I bet Eve hates me after what I did to her and Shane most likely never wants to see me again." I hated how true those words were and how I could do nothing about it.

Michael stared at me and I stared back. I could forever get lost in his shining blue eyes. I was convinced that I could see right through to his soul. I didn't how long we stared at each other, I didn't care, the moment was far too intimate to ruin. I couldn't think clearly, I didn't know what was happening until I realised that Michael was right in front of me and his lips crushed to mine.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's short but I'll try to make the next one longer, if I can anyways. So I kind of want at least 50 reviews considering the length of this chapter so please, leave a review?**


	8. AN

**A/N ****Ok then, it's official. I am the worst writer ever. So sorry I haven't updated in ages but you'll get a chapeter hopefully by the end of this week because school ends on Friday wooo! :D :))) But it depends if I'm feeling any better because my friend basically contaminated me and all my friends so now I'm ill :((( (we're gonna beat her up) xDso I'm going to be pretty damn bored for about 6 weeks :( I'm working on the next chapter already but I've only got 66 words but because you've had to wait longer than usual, I'll try to make it extra long. I'm making this authors note because I've been feeling guilty because you don't know whats going on and I don'twant you to think that I've given up on this story. Well anyways I'll shut up now before I start talking about random shiz that no one really cares about.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated in absaloute ages. I've had writers block and to be honest the only reason I wrote this chapter is because I got pretty bored and had to practically force myself to. Plus I've now been moved down a set in English so it made me doubt all of my English skills and if this story is any good. Hopefully you won't have to wait this long for another chapter. I'm not gonna promise that I'll update anytime soon because I'll probably break that promise again. But I'll try. So here's the next chapter...**

**Songs that inspired me to write this chapter**

**Escape The Fate - On To The Next One**

**Escape The Fate - Ashley**

**Escape The Fate - Something **

**You can probably tell I have some sort of Escape The Fate obssession at the moment :L**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Michael's POV

As soon as my lips touched hers I was in bliss. Her mouth moulded perfectly against mine. She was such a good kisser, I never felt as good as this when kissing Eve. I felt guilty that I was kissing my girlfriends best friend who was also my best friends ex-girlfriend. When I first saw Claire, even when she was covered in bruises she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I had liked Eve before but when Claire came into our lives, I knew Claire was the only girl for me and all romantic feelings for Eve left. I still love Eve but only as friend, I knew she liked me back then too. When Claire became Shane's girlfriend, I was really worried for her. Well, that and I was completely jealous of Shane. Shane was the type of guy to break girl's hearts and not think twice about it. I didn't want him to do that to Claire. But he showed no signs of doing so. He told me that Claire was different and he didn't want to do that to her, he was going to try to be what she deserves. So then I gave up all hope of being with Claire when I saw how happy they were together, how happy she was to be with him. I decided to give Eve a chance, she was fun to be around and I did like her once, I only hoped that I could rekindle those feelings. However, that plan didn't work. I didn't mind being with Eve but it wasn't something that I really wanted. What I really wanted was to be with Claire.

When I saw that Claire had been turned into a vampire, I felt so bad for her. I knew what it was like, especially through the transformation, the pain and agony was simply unforgettable. But most of all, I knew how much Shane hated vampires and I wasn't sure if he would be okay with it even though he loves Claire. A small part of me hoped that he could find it in himself to accept Claire for what she was. He didn't though and he hurt Claire more than I thought he would. He may as well have ripped her heart out, by the look of pain on her face you would've thought that that's what he did. So it turns out that he did break Claire's heart, just not the way that anyone would've thought. She was so broken when he told her that they were over. Admittedly, I was slightly happy that she was no longer with Shane but I didn't want him to hurt her in any way. And that's what he did.

When Claire called me to tell me that she had attacked Eve, at first I couldn't help but be incredibly upset and angry at Claire. I rushed home to find Eve sprawled on the floor not moving with blood pouring down her neck from the two holes there. Claire was sitting on the other side of the room, shaking. She was staring at Eve worriedly, but beneath that there was a hint of bloodlust, a part of her wanted to finish Eve off. I wasn't surprised, we were vampires, and we had instincts. I was surprised at her high level of restraint. Usually a newly transformed vampire couldn't handle blood being anywhere near then. However, Claire was more concerned for her best friend, she didn't want to hurt her but it becomes all too much sometimes and we snap. I couldn't believe that I told Claire that she had to leave. I really didn't want her to.

After that I heard the scream of agony coming from Claire. As soon as I laid Eve on her bed I ran to Claire's room to find her collapsed on the floor with a stake in her chest. As soon as I saw her, I regretted everything that I had said to her. The fact that Shane pretty much hated her was enough but me acting the same way didn't help. And it drove her to do this. She didn't want to live anymore, the pain was too much for her and I was a reason as to why she did that. I didn't like that but it was true. I didn't really mean anything I had said to her though, but she believed it all. If only she realised how much she meant to me. I wasn't sure if she was dead or not but I didn't really want to think that she wasn't alive. I couldn't bear it. I quickly ran to her side and pulled the stake out ignoring the way her body moved with the stake. I didn't want to make things worse but I had to call Shane and tell him about it. I only hoped that he still cared about her enough to even bother coming to see the girl he once loved in her weakest state. I used my fangs to cut into my wrist and held it out to Claire's mouth praying that she would drink it. At first she didn't but she did eventually. I heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching and knew that it was Shane, he came into the room and looked shocked at what he saw. I felt a little bad for him, I don't think he expected this to happen of all things.

Claire had eventually drunk enough blood to regain consciousness but she still needed more blood. Once again, Claire stopped herself from attacking Eve and Shane. I could see her restraint slipping and ordered them to leave. I didn't like seeing her look so fragile and vulnerable. I finally confessed my feelings to her and so there I was, kissing the girl I love. It felt so right and I never wanted to stop. She abruptly pushed me away and stared at me. I could see the regret in her eyes, I tried to stop her but she ran out of the room leaving me alone feeling utterly rejected.

* * *

**A/N - Now I know that a lot of you were confused by the last chapter but I hoped that this cleared it up a bit. I'm sorry that pretty much nothing happens in this chapter but I don't really know what direction this story is going so I need time to think about that which is why this was more of a filler chapter. I'll try to make it better next time. So leave a review please? It will make all of this worth it.**


End file.
